One Piece Role-Play Wiki:Poll Archive
This page holds the results of the Main and Side polls, held at the Wikia's main page. Main Polls last for a month, while side polls tend to last a week or two, and are to be updated here once they are finished. Note: Unfortunately, we couldn't keep track of all the Polls held in the past. Other Polls Who is your favorite Straw Hat? 117 people have voted, and Luffy was the winner. ---- Who is your favorite member of the Worst Generation? 265 people have voted, and Monkey D. Luffy was the winner. ---- Who would you take in a fight? 49 people have voted, and Roronoa Zoro was the winner. ---- Who is your favourite Shichibukai of all time? 59 people have voted, and Trafalgar Law was the winner. January 2018 Main Who is your favorite fanon D. carrier? 15 people have voted, and Draco D. Damon was the winner. Side Who do you think would win in a fight between Commanders? (Canon) 9''' people have voted, and '''Charlotte Katakuri was the winner. ---- Disregarding their crews, who would win in a one-versus-one? (Fanon) 10 people have voted, and Daddy L. Legs was the winner. Side 2 What if Ace hadn't been caged? Who would have won? (Canon) 14 people have voted, and Magellan was the winner. ---- They are feared and respected across these seas, who would in an one-versus-one? (Fanon) 15 people have voted, and Veno was the winner. Side 3 A match between elements, natural enemies! Who do you think would win? (Canon) 14 people have voted, and Marshall D. Teach was the winner. ---- They got messy hair and are quite young! Who do you think would win in an one-versus-one?! (Fanon) 15 people have voted, and Draco D. Damon was the winner. Side 4 We haven't seen their true potential yet! Who would win between two of the most wanted men in the entire world?! (Canon) 10 people have voted, and Monkey D. Dragon was the winner. ---- They are Minks and "Brothers", sacrificing themselves for one another! Who would win this beastly battle?! (Fanon) 6''' people have voted, and '''Mengis was the winner. February 2018 Main The most feared crew in the entire world! Who is your favorite member of Legs' Crew, the Black Widow Pirates? 21 people have voted, and Thatch Vincent was the winner. Side 1 As the protagonist, he has fought a lot, which is your favourite of Luffy's major fights?! (Canon) 17 people have voted, and Luffy vs Katakuri was the winner. ---- Considered as the strongest type, who is your favourite Logia user in our site?! This is Round One! (Fanon) 13 people have voted, and Foxpack was the winner. March 2018 Main The strongest and most feared crews in the current era! As a whole, what is your favourite crew amongst the Yonkos? 19 people have voted, and Xros Pirates was the winner. Side A simple, but divisive question, they are one of the main powers in the series! Which is your favourite Devil Fruit type?! (Canon) 16 people have voted, and Logia was the winner. ---- Considered as the strongest type, who is your favourite Logia user in our site?! This is Round Two! (Fanon) 10 people have voted, and Fukuoka Soren was the winner. April 2018 Main The current and mainstream story of the wiki itself! Amongst the major events at Across the Line, which has been your favourite? 24 people have voted, and Benjamin Tabart & Draco D. Damon vs. Al Rauf Najeem was the winner. Side They suffer from racism and are natural enemies to Devil Fruit users. Who is your favourite prominent Fishman in the series?! (Canon) 29 people have voted, and Jinbe was the winner. ---- They are debuting in the fight against the Rookies, amongst these Marines, who are you looking more forward to seeing?! (Fanon) 22 people have voted, and Lambert Cecilia was the winner. May 2018 Main The current and mainstream story of the wiki itself! They are the current Main Antagonists and have gathered quite some following, who is your favourite amongst the Xros? 50 people have voted, and Al Rauf Najeem was the winner. Side 1 They are the various fighting styles of the One Piece world, which is your favourite way of fighting?! (Canon) 30 people have voted, and Devil Fruit was the winner. ---- They are debuting in the fight at the Reverse Mountain, amongst these Pirate Crews, who are you looking more forward to seeing?! (Fanon) 23 people have voted, and Dread Pirates was the winner. Side 2 What are you looking more forward to seeing during the upcoming Wano Arc in the Series?! (Canon) 30 people have voted, and Beasts Pirates' Appearance was the winner. ---- These were featured in 2018's months, who is your favourite amongst the Featured Articles?! (Fanon) 34 people have voted, and Kosaka Isshin was the winner. June 2018 Main The current and mainstream story of the wiki itself! The Across the Line arc was filled with these, which is your favourite twist in the story? 31 people have voted, and Fukuoka Soren is Daddy L. Legs and Kosaka Isshin's son was the winner. Side 1 Too early of a question! They were recently debuted, but, who is tour favourite amongst the Revolutionary Commanders?! (Canon) 14 people have voted, and Belo Betty was the winner. ---- The latest role-play with the large cast, organized mainly by Sigma and Dal! What did you think of Merged Blood's execution?! (Fanon) 15 people have voted, and Nice, but needed more organization was the winner. Side 2 They are the Princesses met throughout the series, amongst them, who is your favourite?! (Canon) 26 people have voted, and Vinsmoke Reiju was the winner. ---- They have recently disbanded from our main antagonists, who is your favourite amongst the Notch Pirates' elite?! (Fanon) 21 people have voted, and Blumenthal Gerhard was the winner. July 2018 Main Many of our role-plays! Even us as roleplayers manage to come up with good fights! Amongst these one-versus-one, which is your favourite? 34 people have voted, and Bimore O. Jack vs. Wolfgang (Over The Top) was the winner. Side 1 The recent and hype-filled arc finally came! Whose disguise is your favourite amongst the Straw Hats at Wano?! (Canon) 22 people have voted, and O-Robi (Robin) was the winner. ---- They are making a comeback in the next story! Who are you most excited to see?! (Fanon) 21 people have voted, and Hazen Yosef was the winner. Side 2 Do you think that, at some point one of the Straw Hats will end up dying?! (Canon) 17 people have voted, and Yes was the winner. ---- Both were hard battles for the marines and pirates! Which did you find more engaging to read?! (Fanon) 15 people have voted, and Battle of El Dorado was the winner. August 2018 Main After the conflict has been concluded, this can be asked! Who is your favourite Marine amongst those most prominently defending Reverse Cape? 18 people have voted, and Lambert Cecilia was the winner. Side 1 Balance of the entire world! Which is your favourite amongst the Three Great Powers?! (Canon) 12 people have voted, and Shichibukai was the winner. ---- Stories divided into sagas! Which has been your favourite saga so far?! (Fanon) 10 people have voted, and Rising Pirates was the winner. Side 2 A vast world, which prominent Paradise island in One Piece would you like to live in?! (Canon) 12 people have voted, and Water 7 was the winner. ---- New characters! Between these Dark Masters from Out of the Loop, who is your favourite?! (Fanon) 11 people have voted, and Lazarus Merihk was the winner. September 2018 Main Many of our role-plays! Battles organized by the Marines! Which of these do you look more forward to in March to War?! 21 people have voted, and Battle against Titans was the winner. Side 1 A vast world, which prominent New World island in One Piece would you like to live in?! (Canon) 8''' people have voted, and '''Dressrosa was the winner. ---- Round 1! Amongst the leading Marines in March to War, which Vice-Admiral do you look forward to?! (Fanon) 9''' people have voted, and '''Ernest was the winner. Side 2 Who do you think will win in the Titan Front?! 13 people have voted, and Guimmard Claude, Veny, Antony Marcus, Kojimi (Titans) was the winner. ---- Who do you think will win in the Monk Front?! 13 people have voted, and Ishida Mitsuhide, Poe A. Edgar, Hildegarde Ernestine, William Parker, Arc D. Jacques (Monks) was the winner. ---- Who do you think will win in the Black Widows Front?! 15 people have voted, and Briares B. Barney, Ballard Nicholai, Wolfgang, Draco D. Indiana (Widows) was the winner. October 2018 Main Members of the Three Great Powers! Who is your favourite member or former member of the Shichibukai as of yet?! 22 people have voted, and Lancaster Hecate was the winner. Side 1 A joke poll! Which is stronger?! (Canon) 17 people have voted, and Luffy's Sandals was the winner. ---- Round 2! Amongst the leading Marines in March to War, which Vice-Admiral do you look forward to?!?! (Fanon) 17 people have voted, and Gwilym was the winner. Side 2 Another joke poll! What is longer?! (Canon) 17 people have voted, and Luffy's Sandals was the winner. ---- Who is your favourite amongst the low-ranked members of the Marines?! (Fanon) 18 people have voted, and Fairisles Margaret was the winner. November 2018 Main Members of the Three Great Powers! Who is your favourite member of the Marine Admirals?! 25 people have voted, and Warren D. Ralph - Kinzaru was the winner. Side 1 Which Yonko Crew would you want to be a part of?! (Canon) 15 people have voted, and Red Hair Pirates was the winner. ---- Who is your favourite Marine Vice-Admiral?! Round 1! (Fanon) 11 people have voted, and Ernest was the winner. Side 2 Who was the greatest side protagonist in the Whole Cake Arc?! (Canon) 14 people have voted, and Jinbe was the winner. ---- Who is your favourite Marine Vice-Admiral?! Round 2! (Fanon) 14 people have voted, and Gwilym was the winner. December 2018 Main Many of our Roleplays and stories! Amongst the fights in March to War's Monk Front, which do you look more forward to?! 17 people have voted, and Ernest vs. William Parker was the winner. Side Who is your favourite Marine Vice-Admiral?! Round 3! (Fanon) 13 people have voted, and Porter Abraham was the winner. ---- Who was the greatest side antagonist in the Whole Cake Arc?! (Canon) 21 people have voted, and Charlotte Katakuri was the winner.